Electrical interconnects have been available and are used principally to supply power to camping vehicles and boats when at dock. The standard electrical interconnect includes projecting prongs which must be aligned with the appropriate receptacle as well as a bayonet type securement device to prevent inadvertent dislodge of the interconnect. These known devices have been known to malfunction because of the continuous motion as on a boat, thereby causing overheating and perhaps fire. Examples of known interconnects are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,301, granted to Bentivolio Jun. 2, 1992, which serves as an interconnect between matched female connector devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,719, granted to Flegel Nov. 16, 1999, discloses an auxiliary power supply system but also discloses a standard electrical interconnect.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,449 granted to Flegel Dec. 19, 2000, utilizes a standard electric interconnect.